


Limited Christmas Edition

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: But Gaku is always ready, Christmas, F/M, Gaku's 90 degree-kick, Gakutsumu, Happy Ending, Kid Nagi, Mix of humor and drama, Mostly Nagi and Gaku, Nagi is a mama's boy even in an AU, Nagi is a sweetheart, Northmare, One-shot in a long shot lol, Second marriage, Tsumugi is not ready, magical kokona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Nagi just can't seem to accept his mom's new husband.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Limited Christmas Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiantglorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/gifts).



> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is my first GakuTsumu one-shot! I don't know what prompted me to write but Nagi has the saturated colors of Tsumugi's hair and Gaku's eyes plus THE MV OF MR. AFFECTiON IS SO FROZEN AND NORTHMARE SO (ง ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)ง 
> 
> But seriously, I want to write a different Nagi so I thought his puberty phase (Story 4) was nice to pick up *.....*
> 
> Oh and I would love to thank radiantglorys for her GakuTsumu one-shots! Thanks for inspiring me to try writing one!
> 
> Coincidentally, this is my 6th work. And Nagi's number 6 :D

"Nagi, meet Gaku-san, your new Dad!"

Nagi scrutinized the tall, silver-haired man in a white coat, black pants, and chestnut boots. The man who was always fetching his mom after she drops him off at school, sending her home until the bus stop, making her lunchboxes when her schedule couldn't permit, and giving her rabbit-designed materials such as her keychain, wallet, sticky pads, and even bandaids. Long story short, that man was the main reason why his mom was feeling like she's a newly bloomed teenager madly in love with her all-time crush.

He was undeniably a handsome and charismatic man in his age. Nice posture. Long arms and legs. But when he inspected him more closely, his big hands were visibly rough with their scattered scars and his intimidating eyes were trying hard to appear amiable.

The overflowing happiness in Tsumugi's voice when she introduced her new partner in life was the very contradiction of her son.

"Hello."

Gaku attached a smile on his thin lips before he bowed at the boy. "It's nice to meet you, Nagi. Please treat me well."

Nagi's eyes widened. So the man was true to Japanese traditions. It didn't take a while for him to be emotionless again as he bowed back. "I'll be in your care."

Tsumugi's smile never faded. "He'll be living with us now! We'll just arrange his things, okay?"

For a man in his mid-thirties, he sure had a few boxes with him. But that's okay. At least, he won't have to worry about their flat being polluted by alien objects.

"Okay, Mom."

"I'll borrow your Mom for a bit. I'll see you later, Nagi." He carried his two boxes as she guided him to the room they would be sharing.

While Tsumugi assisted Gaku in putting his clothes to the wardrobe, she apologized for her son's coldness. "Sorry, Gaku-san. It might take a while for Nagi to open up...He just turned 13, you know."

"It's alright, Tsumugi. I'll be patient with Nagi. After all, he's not only your son now."

She closed the wardrobe and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

He returned the hug, patting her back as if assuring her that things will be fine between him and Nagi. "I'll just woo him like how I wooed you."

"Hahaha! Will you use your soba powers?"

"Nah. You said Nagi grew up here in Northmare. I think he'll just refer to soba as pasta."

"I cook Japanese food sometimes. Wait. Why don't you cook tonight's dinner?"

Gaku scratched the back of his head. "Do you think he'll like what I'll make?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Not pasta again, Mom."

Nagi complained at the sight of thin buckwheat flour in soy sauce in front of him. Don't get him wrong. The pastas he was eating were remarkably savory but his tastebuds were satiated. Wasn't this the fifth time he would eat the same type of noodles within this week? Monday: Spaghetti; Tuesday: Carbonara; Wednesday: Pasta Pomodoro; Thursday: Fried Noodles, and Friday: Unknown.

"But your Dadー"

"Yosh!" Gaku swiftly removed the curved plate of soba and replaced it with a flat one. "Why not just dig in this omurice?" 

"Omurice?"

Tsumugi nervously laughed. "I-It's omelette and rice, Nagi! This is what you used to eat every breakfast when you're in grade school, remember?"

Nagi, skipping his chopsticks, hesitantly grabbed his spoon and took a bite. "In fairness, it was good."

Gaku sighed in relief as Tsumugi patted his arm. "Let's eat now, Gaku-san."

Their first shared meal was mostly about Tsumugi boasting Nagi's achievements, particularly at school where he consistently receives academic awards. That prompted Nagi to finish his omurice as fast as he could so he could return to his room and salvage his face from embarrassment.

* * *

"I think Nagi's cute."

Gaku interrupted in the flow of their night talk as he cuddled Tsumugi.

"He's just shy...," she whispered as she settled her head on his chest, ready to sleep.

"Like his mom haha."

Her eyelids suddenly opened. "W-W-W-W-Which one? Cute or shy?" 

"Both." He kissed her forehead before they called it a night.

The next morning, Gaku cooked their breakfast while Tsumugi prepared for the day. But it had him wondering as to why Nagi was not yet coming out of his room.

"Oh, he must be watching his favorite anime."

His eyes twinkled. "Really? What's the title?"

She giggled at his reaction. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Of course! You know I'm an anime fan!" 

"It's Voltes Five."

He knotted his brows, almost dropping his chopsticks. "That's still our time..."

"Do you have a problem with Voltes Five?"

Nagi's voice was as glacial as his mood. 

"G-Good morning, Nagi! Let's eat breakfast now!"

"Good morning, Nagi. And I don't. It's just thatー"

"What's wrong with watching an old anime...," he muttered under his breath as he sat on the chair.

"Sorry, Nagi. If ever, you can ask me for anime recommendations. I know something that's like uhh, saving the world."

He would turn him down but it's the first time he personally met an anime fan in his entire 13 years. An anime fan who's aware of an anime series that has heroes? Gold! And it's his new dad!

But just remembering who he was made him zip his lips and focused on eating another Japanese cuisine.

"Ah! Nagi, we'll be out to buy some new stuff. Do you want to come with us?" She was hoping he would so they could bond altogether.

"Thanks, Mom, but I'll do my homework."

She was about to say something when Gaku held her hand and shook his head at her, flashing her a smile. 

"If you feel hungry, you can reheat the food in the fridge. They're good until before dinner," he calmly instructed.

"...Okay."

* * *

Tsumugi and Gaku returned home just exactly at dinner time. They bought additional tablewares, hygienic products, and food stocks. They also had a takeout meal for Nagi so they could save time and organize what they had brought home.

But the problem was there was no space in the fridge. The boy didn't touch any of the food container stored there.

Tsumugi wanted to storm out toward his room. She didn't raise him to be disrespectful. However, Gaku requested her that he'd talk to him, saying that it's just natural for the kid to act like that.

"Nagi? Are you free?" He asked after knocking three times.

The door opened, revealing a rather bored Nagi. "How may I help you?"

He beamed at him. "Did you eat lunch?"

"...I did. I ordered."

"That's good."

"Is there anything more?" He was itching to finish his assignments because that signified that his dialogue with him would finish too.

"None. Just making sure you have your belly filled. If you want to take a break from your homework, your Mom and I bought you dinner."

"Noted. Thank you," he spoke before he closed the door as gently as he could.

Looks like Gaku still had a long way to find the key to the kid's heart.

* * *

Tsumugi didn't know if it was the cold "Ber" months that were influencing her son's chilly attitude toward her new husband or Gaku's summer-like aura was not sultry enough to melt his frigid heart.

December. It's been six months already after he moved in, yet he barely made an astounding step to his nutshell, except when it was his birthday last August when he was able to eat dinner with him and Tsumugi at a Japanese restaurant.

Still, he took pride in cooking him breakfast and packing him lunch at school, turning off the television at his room when it was left turned on by the sleeping kid, fetching him at school when Tsumugi couldn't pick him up, updating him about his school activities when they were doing the chores together, and having him reply to his text messages. Short but exact. 

And that's when Tsumugi couldn't put her mind at peace. She had to stay at her work for a week because her team was assigned to set up an event in a neighboring country.

"Nagi, I'll be back after a week. Don't cause trouble for your Dad, okay?" Truthfully, he wasn't giving them a headache. Just tidbits of worries unhealthy for their hearts. 

He gave her a brief nod without saying a word.

She pulled him into an embrace, trying to bask him with the warmth she wanted to transfer to him. "Mom loves you a lot!"

And she was successful. Nagi hugged her back and blissfully replied. "I love you lots too, Mom!"

Gaku unconsciously smiled at the beatific scene in front of him. It was one of the rare moments he would see Nagi with jovial emotions. How he wished his wife's warmth's effect to the kid could expand to him.

When Tsumugi broke from the hug, she took her luggage from Gaku. "Gaku-san, please take care while I'm gone."

Since Nagi was there, he could only pat her head while he flashed her a big smile. "You too." 

She was thankful that they already had their moment last night for the temporary separation vibes. After all, they couldn't display their affection in front of Nagi yet. Not when he wasn't even showing his toward Gaku.

Once she departed, Gaku grabbed his brown coat from the hook.

"Come on, Nagi. Let's go to school."

"You have work. Besides, I can walk by myself."

"All good! I have the week off," Gaku's voice displayed excitement. Since Nagi wasn't much of a talker, he has mentally prepared a long list of possible conversation starters. But he's gonna bet everything in the topmost rank.

Nagi couldn't stop his enlarging eyes. "W-week? You mean, seven days of not working?"

"It's paid leave. Don't worry too much." He laced his boots.

"You should have just escorted Mom to the airport," his voice was monotone but his statement had many layers.

"I told her I'll come with her but she's worried about you."

"...Is that so." Nagi's body was moving on its own, grabbing two parasols beside the door.

Gaku patted his head but when he saw the astonished reaction from him, he immediately removed his hand and opened the door. "S-Sorry. I always do it to your Mom."

Nagi couldn't process anything to respond so he just kept his blushing face half-covered with his muffler, trying to immune himself from the man's warmth.

* * *

"Have you heard of Magical Kokona?"

Gaku asked while they were waiting for the green light. It was the first time that he's alone with Nagi so he's gonna take advantage of the green light as well in their situation.

"...Magical Cocoon?"

The older man suppressed his laugh. "Kokona, Nagi. MagiKona for short."

"No. I haven't."

"It's like the girl version of Voltes Five."

His chin left the comfort of his muffler. "R-Really?"

Gaku grinned at him and at himself for victoriously inserting a needle through the the pin. "Yup! It's not mecha but the heroine is brave."

Nagi couldn't hide his excitement in his shining eyes under his umbrella. It's another fantasy anime! "S-spoilers..."

"Hm?"

"I'll watch it if the plot is good." Since he has finished watching Voltes Five and its other spin-offs, he had nothing to spend his leisure time.

Gaku smiled at the kid who was gazing intensely at him. "Sure."

As they walked toward his school, Gaku filled him with the summary of its first season. 

"So it has 24 episodes?" Nagi asked as he closed his umbrella.

"There'll be season 2 next spring."

The kid was about to ask more when the school bell rang. Gaku checked his wristwatch. "Just in time. Watch your steps, Nagi. The snow's kinda heavy."

But Nagi wasn't moving his legs. He mumbled something under his puffing breath but it was inaudible.

"What's wrong, Nagi?" Gaku's voice grew in concern. "Are you feeling sick? Do you want to rest at home?"

"...Pat." His head remained lowered. "Pat on the head..."

Gaku's heart wasn't anticipating for a duplicate of his wife's cuteness. He merrily patted Nagi's head. "Aren't you cute like your Mom."

Nagi's shoulders perked up and turned his back from him right away. "I-I'll see you later."

Gaku couldn't detach the big smile on his face as he watched the kid tread inside the school building. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, immediately texting Tsumugi about his progress.

During lunch break, Nagi stayed inside his classroom. He put out his lunchbox, wrapped around a blue silk cloth and his phone. These were his usual things on his desk for six months now. He had to admit, his new dad's a skilled cook. He always eats first before he touches his gadget. After all, his mom was one to advocate table manners. 

But he's yet to see if he'd meet his standards in an anime.

Nagi tapped his phone, searching "Magical Kokona." A pink-haired magical girl dressed in white and pink with a pink wand?

Is his new dad a lolicon?

When Gaku fetched Nagi at the school gate, Nagi was extremely quiet. He tried to pour some tea but the kid kept on humming only in response. Gaku thought something has happened at school so he just pursed his lips. However, Nagi's stillness instantly evaporated when they returned to their flat. 

Seemed like Gaku forgetting to turn off the television at the living room before he picked up Nagi was a blessing in disguise. Because Nagi's butt was glued on the sofa.

"Nagi, dinner's ready!" Gaku called as he untied his apron.

"Shh." 

It was the first time he saw an enormously serious Nagi. Commonly, he would discreetly shoo him away, which he didn't mind since it's with utmost courtesy. Gaku peeked at the room and smiled in relief. 

Nagi's watching Magical Kokona's episode 6 already.

* * *

"Kokona is so strong," Nagi commented over their breakfast. His voice was cold flat but that's the first time he initiated a conversation with his new dad.

Gaku took a sip of his miso soup. "She is. Just fits to be a heroine."

"I like it that she's not overpowered."

"Yeah. The story development is executed nicely too. Anyway, I'll clean the table. You go pack up your things."

Nagi watched him tidied the table from the living room. If he's not mistaken, he was his mom's colleague in her previous work in a restaurant. But that was like 6 years ago.

As they headed to the school, instead of sharing more of his point of view about his newfound anime series, Nagi threw many questions to the man.

"How did you meet Mom?"

Gaku almost slipped on the sleet-covered road. That's very out of the blue. "She's a waitress in a resto I used to work at as a chef."

Explains the 5-star dishes and the scars in his hands. "Do you still work there?"

"Yeah. But I have two more jobs."

Nagi removed his earmuffs to listen more closely. "T-Two jobs...!?"

"You know, for a decent living. I'm not in Japan to laze around."

"...Isn't that tiring?"

When Gaku stared down at him, the kid was wearing a contemplating expression with his brows slightly furrowed. "Well, it is but I guess my body just got used to it. Besides, your Mom is a great inspiration."

This time, it was Nagi who looked up at the tall, smiling figure beside him.

"Tsumugi's a hard-worker. She's very diligent. At first, I just wanted to help her cope in the resto but when I started sharing lunches with her, she'd be all-smiles, especially when she's talking about you. How you try to self-study Japanese so you can talk with her while maintaining excellent grades at school. But what I like the most is when she's showing your pictures to me. I thought, for a single parent, she's doing a great job in rearing you."

Nagi felt his self-esteem heightened. "Of course...! I got my Mom's genes!"

Gaku chuckled at him. "Yeah. Cute genes." He saw his pictures when he's still 7 years old and he's a witness that Nagi is growing up in the right direction.

Nagi's face quickly reddened. 

"Feel free to ask more, Nagi."

"...You," he breathed. "You are a fine man."

Gaku was taken aback by the sudden compliment. "Well, I should be one. Or else, your Mom won't notice me haha!"

"You can ask out any girl. And you know my Mom has me already." He didn't further elaborate. He didn't doubt his conciseness ability.

"Your Mom's special. She's an angel." Seemed like Gaku also possessed hidden skills in communication.

Nagi would ask more but they already arrived at his school. He frowned. "...Will you entertain more questions later?"

Gaku patted his head. "Of course. Have fun in school, Nagi."

Originally, Nagi would watch Magical Kokona during lunch break but with his heart-to-heart sessions with his new dad, episode 7 could wait. For now, he needed to apply the cross-examination he's learned from Voltes Five.

However, the heavy snowfall was a hindrance. But if there's a good thing with the bad weather, it was Nagi appreciating how Gaku was trying to keep him safe and warm. The man brought another of Nagi's coat as a second layer to the one he's wearing. He offered to carry his bag and was also holding him on his shoulder while they were walking back home, pulling him close to him just in case the kid had difficulty in stomping on the snowpack-road.

Nagi would push through with his questions but Gaku told him he needed to shovel the snow so there won't be a load of them tomorrow. 

"I can help you with that."

"No need. You might catch a cold."

"...Then you don't have to do it too because you might catch one too."

Gaku patted the worried kid's head. "Father duties."

"Can't it wait tomorrow morning?"

"You sound like your Mom."

Nagi's eyes widened at the awkwardly grinning man. "...D-Do I?"

Gaku wrapped his neck with the muffler Tsumugi knitted for him last year. "Yeah. But I love that side of hers. She's like a bunny taming a leopard haha!"

So that's the metaphor for them. "Then what am I?"

He let out a low vibrating hum. "Hm...A hedgehog. Spikingly cute."

"I-I-I...I see..." What kind of daddy joke was that?

Gaku patted his head before he went out the flat.

"Umm...!" Nagi attempted to articulate. But he couldn't decide on what to call him. New dad? Six months was overdue for "new." Mom's hubby? Way too below the belt when he's acknowledged him anyway. Yaotome-san? But didn't his mom mention that he's from a divorced family, like him? Yamamura-san? But aren't he and his mom Yamamura too? His trail of thoughts was interrupted by the source of his small distress.

"What's it, Nagi?"

His lips trembled as he verbalized, "T-Take care."

Gaku badly wanted to ruffle the kid's hair but he might not get inside their apartment until Tsumugi's arrival. Next time, he'd always bring his keys with him.

* * *

"Sorry, Nagi. It's an emergency at work. Well, two works."

Gaku apologized as he rushed to pack the kid's lunchbox. He got a call from the restaurant, begging him to lend a hand in the morning due to the unforeseen increase in orders. His another one in the afternoon, repairing vehicles that were affected by last night's avalanche somewhere.

"It's alright. Classes are suspended today."

Gaku gaped at him. A few seconds after, he exhaled a plenty amount of relief. "I've been thinking how I'll clone myself to pick you up and make dinner on time."

Nagi took the chopsticks from him and sorted out the food on his lunchbox. "I'll reheat food."

Gaku watched him in shock. When did Nagi learn how to use chopsticks? And did he hear him right? Reheat?

When Nagi noticed the dazed man, he stuttered in embarrassment. "Y-Y-Y-You always use chopsticks. And reheating the food is faster than waiting for deliveries considering the bad weather last night."

Gaku let out a small chuckle and patted the shy boy's back. "I have the MagiKona DVD in our room if ever the net is slow. What do you want for dinner?"

"...I'll cook dinner."

Gaku felt his feet leaving the ground in delight. Finally, Nagi's warming up.

Although, his warmness may be too much when he cooked their dinner. Miserably failed.

But Gaku didn't have the heart to crush the kid's pep as he watched him cook an omurice. A burned omurice. He let him be, though silently praying that he won't burn the apartment. He and Tsumugi were still paying the rent to own place. So even if his eyes and hands were dying to rest, he willingly watched over the kid and eventually, cooked one for Nagi while he ate the kid's experiment.

The next morning, Gaku was regaining his energy from yesterday's hectic schedule. But he woke up from scampering footsteps toward his and Tsumugi's room.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

If it's a reality where he would call him "dad", he would instantly get out of his bed.

"MagiKona! MagiKona is on TV!"

Gaku let out a yawn as he let the eager kid drag him toward the living room. Rather than watching the Magical Kokona-inspired variety show, he watched how enthusiastic Nagi was, jumping on his seat and even talking back as if he's part of the live audience. He looked at the wall clock. 7:18 a.m., wasn't it?

"Nagi, you're watching too close..."

"This is part of being an an anime cult."

But all of his cells woke up when Nagi tugged his black sweater real hard.

"MOM! THAT'S MOM! MOM'S ON TV,"

Gaku joined Nagi in sticking his face on the TV screen.

After the show which Tsumugi was surprisingly an interpreter, Gaku and Nagi discussed over breakfast how awesome the woman they were both treasuring was. 

"What do you think, Nagi? Let's watch MagiKona together," he invited, betting all the signs that the kid was finally treating him as his father.

"Is it okay? You might want to do other things," Nagi half-declined and half-accepted. But deep inside him, he wanted to watch with his dad. Not new dad but dad.

"My day offs are for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to spend time with my son."

Ah. Nagi's glacial barriers were destroyed. Completely.

"...S-Sorry," he murmured as he slowly put down his chopsticks.

Gaku smiled at him. "I understand where you're coming from. That's why I'm working extra harder to be part of your life."

"Do you really love my Mom?"

"Of course. And I love you too, Nagi. You're the man who's making her happy before me. For 13 years."

Nagi was wiping the edge of his eyes. "But I don't want Mom to be hurt again."

Gaku stood up from his chair and went to kneel beside him. He rested his big rough hands above the kid's. "I may not be your real father but I'll do my best to be the man you and your Mom can rely on."

"Please don't hurt my Mom," Nagi pleaded as he met the man's gaze.

"You have my word, Nagi," Gaku vowed, his sincerity not leaving his eyes and smile.

When his sincerity came across Nagi, the kid suddenly hugged him. "Please don't be like my real father."

Gaku rubbed his back, consoling the now crying kid. He remembered the times he also comforted Tsumugi. 

When Tsumugi found out that her first husband, a native Northmare citizen, was philandering, she didn't think twice of filing a divorce. She took Nagi with her, who was still 4 years old at that time. Since she was alone in a foreign country, she had to balance her role as a mother and a provider. She first worked in a convenient store until they moved in an apartment nearer to his school.

That's when she met Gaku in her new job as a waitress. He's a Japanese too so she's able to share the same interests with him. Initially, he was a friendly co-worker but the hours they spent together in and out of working hours proved that he's more than that. She didn't intend to make him a shoulder to cry on but life's just throwing her and her son lemons.

For a bachelor who had nothing to do in life anymore after his mother died, except for surviving alone in a country where his father couldn't manipulate him, he empathized with her. He entered two more jobs for her and Nagi despite the kid not knowing his existence, hoping he could lessen their burden. It didn't take long for Tsumugi to appreciate his efforts. In less than a year, he officially entered Tsumugi's world, but Gaku wanted to keep it subtle until both of them were stable enough to live under the same roof. Well, waiting for 6 years was a plain dot.

"Say Nagi, do you want to surprise your Mom when she gets back?"

Nagi wiped his nose. "How will we surprise her?"

"Let's decorate the house. Christmas is around the corner."

"Okay."

After his class, they shopped at the central and started putting Christmas ornaments here and there with a Christmas wreath hanging by the entrance door. Gaku felt contented with their job well done; the Yuletide season vibes were every corner with the green, red, and white stuff.

"We forgot something," Nagi said, crossed arms while inspecting the living room.

"We did?"

"A mistletoe."

Gaku's face reddened. This kid had a different kind of tongue. 

The next day, they went to the town center again. Gaku thought it was just mistletoe they were to buy, but judging Nagi's roaming eyes, he knew he needed to come back there without the kid.

So he could buy him a Christmas gift he'd surely love. Before, he would only buy him language books since basing on Tsumugi's stories, Nagi was inclined to self-study languages. A lot. How many can he speak now?

Today was the 6th day that Gaku and Nagi were alone together. Tsumugi couldn't call them because the nature of her work prohibited her but she never missed a reply to their text messages, even the first one to greet them "good morning" and "good night." 

"Nagi, I might be late in picking you up," Gaku warned, scowling at his phone. The item the kid had his eyes on just had a 50% discount. 

"Okay. I'll wait."

He patted his head and beamed. "Good boy. See you later."

Nagi nodded and gave him a brief smile. That smile alone was enough to fully charge Gaku in his upcoming war.

War of sales.

"HEY! MOVE!" His cheek was elbowed.

"WATCH YOUR STEP!" His left foot was marched on.

"DAMN IT MAN!" The back of his knee was kicked.

"OI! LET ME THROUGH!" He spread his arms away to swim through the crowd.

"DUDE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT ONE! MY WIFE TOLD ME TO BUY THAT!!!" The last one he yelled was a shotgun of Japanese cursing. Thank Santa nobody could understand him.

"YES!!!!!!" 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six! 

Since he's able to finish the shopping war faster than he expected, he decided to return to their flat before fetching Nagi. 

"G-G-Gaku-san?"

Gaku's eyes widened as he heard his wife's voice right after he stepped foot inside.

"Tsumuー"

She quickly dove into his arms, crying.

Wasn't she supposed to come back tomorrow? "Tsumugi, what's wrong? You didn't text anything about this," he asked as he gently rubbed her back.

"I lost my phone while rushing home..," she sniffed, eyes still wavering. "I'll never go back there."

His shock was all over his face. She was in that agency for 5 years. "Huh? But Nagi and I still saw you on TV a few days ago. What happened?"

"N-Nagi's father...He's after us..."

* * *

"Let go of me!"

Nagi strove to free his arms from a tall man wearing a brown hat and a green coat. 

"No, you'll come with me," he commanded as he exerted more force in pulling him.

Nagi resisted, throwing his arms nonstop. "I don't want to!"

He took the opportunity to run when the man flinched from the sudden impetus but he swiftly recovered, gripping him on his shoulder and slapping his cheek.

"SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME!"

Nagi froze. His mom never raised a hand against him. Gaku has never shown violence too. And neither yelled at him. He lost it. He's like a coral being lugged effortlessly by bubbles out of the seafloor.

All of a sudden, he heard his mom calling out his name with full of concern, "Nagi!"

When he looked at the direction of her voice, he saw her in a white coat and muffled breathing beside Gaku in a black coat who was holding her gloved hand, dashing toward him.

"Mom!" He had the strength again. But he was being hauled inside a red car.

"Oi!" Gaku shouted, letting go of Tsumugi so he could stride faster. "Give back Nagi!"

The man clicked his tongue at the silver head. "Tsk. Men, get him!"

Out of the blue, three men in black blocked Gaku. 

"G-Gaku-san!" Tsumugi caught up. She grabbed Gaku by the wrist, scared of what could transpire. 

Her trembling grasp ceased him from stepping forward. If he went to save Nagi, they'd definitely corner her. But if he stayed by her side, Nagi would be taken away.

"Dad!"

But with that one word, Gaku remembered that he's a husband and a father. At the same time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This time, he's the one to hold her. "Tsumugi. Stay close."

Tsumugi was just about to utter something when she found herself being drawn by the winter breeze. Without letting go of her hand, Gaku fished their way using his mighty kicks. In less than a minute, he knocked down the three men. He better recall the brand of his laced boots.

"You," he puffed. "Give Nagi back if you don't want me to ruin your face."

"Why must I? He's my son!"

"No. He's OUR son."

"You second rate Japanese!"

Gaku was ready to use his feet again when Tsumugi squeezed his hand. "Gaku-san...! Let me talk to him!" Though he's not panting heavily, she didn't want him to overwork his body. 

"Tsk. So he's your lover boy."

"We're legal and it's none of your business," she sternly replied. "Give us back Nagi."

"He stayed with you long enough."

"And he'll stay with us."

"Then why don't you come with me?"

Gaku's ears erupted. He threw his left leg in a perfect 90 degrees, touching the man's nose.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You...!!!!" The man shivered not only due to the weather but also in his sudden heart attack. Until his brain functioned one molecule more tactful. He grabbed Gaku by his ankle.

Wait. Where's Nagi? Oh. He's just busy tearing down the car's gear.

"KOKONA BLAST!"

Nagi hit the man's butt.

When the man's grip loosened, Gaku twisted his right foot, and performed a perfect spinning kick.

"Nagi!" Tsumugi quickly reached for the kid's wrist and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Mom...," he murmured under his muffler as he buried his head on the crook of her neck.

Gaku ran a hand over his messy hair. He would also join them but several cops has arrived. "Ah, I'll handle this Tsumugi, Nagi. You may go home."

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Dad!"

Gaku's body twitched. 

"Dad! Don't go! You're not the bad guy!" He whimpered.

"N-Nagi, Iー"

"Dad...Please Dad...," he kept on whining.

Gaku spun around and patted the kid's head while he looked anxiously at Tsumugi, asking for an assistance.

Tsumugi wiped her eyes and giggled. She then held Nagi on his shoulders that were in up and down motion. "Your Dad will just inform them what happened."

"But characters who go with the police never leave the prison."

She kissed the kid's crown. "You're watching MagiKona too much, Nagi. Your Dad is a hero, isn't he?"

"...He'll come back home?"

"Of course! That's why we'll prepare for his comeback!"

Nagi slowly released his arms. "O-okay..."

Gaku smiled at the refreshed kid. "Don't worry. I'll definitely see you later. Son."

"Son...," Nagi mumbled. After repeating it, a big smile cracked on his lips as he saluted to him. "Yes, Dad!"

Gaku chuckled at the gesture but duplicated it. Before he went to talk to the authorities, he planted a kiss on their foreheads.

"I'll cook you omurice, Dad!" Nagi shouted from afar while Gaku was already discussing the matters with the cop.

He couldn't help to reply at the top of his lungs too, suppressing his laughter. "Sure, Son! Just don't burn the house down!"

* * *

After that incident, Tsumugi decided to become a housewife. In that way, she could spend more time with her family: to be a more hands-on mom and to take good care of her husband who stayed bedridden for a day because of his aching bones and muscles. Ultimately, to watch Magical Kokona with his boys.

Gaku also resigned from his three jobs. Instead, he set up an online Japanese food business. He and Tsumugi saved enough anyway. Not only that he could work inside the comfort of their own home, which they fully paid a few days ago, but he realized that he's not getting any younger despite feeling like a high school boy who's crazy in love with the soba of his eyes.

As for Nagi, Tsumugi described him as "baptized" while Gaku referred to him as "reincarnated." His personality rotated a sharp flip of 180 degrees. Even his voice attested to it. 

Especially during the 25th of December.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! MY MAGICAL KOKONA!!!!!!"

Nagi screamed in cloud nine after unwrapping Gaku's gift. It's the limited Christmas edition figurine of MagiKona!

"Hahahaha! That's just one, Nagi. Five more," the proud dad boasted. He was sitting on the sofa next to Tsumugi.

"Oh...!" Nagi elegantly articulated as he placed his palm on his chest. "OH!!!!!! JESUS!!!!!! MOM!!!!!! I CAN DO REAL KOKONA BLAST NOW!!!!!!" 

Tsumugi, resting her head on her husband's shoulder, giggled at the sight of their son swirling in circles with a pink wand in his hand. "Do you love it Nagi? That's my gift for you!"

"Yeah, the one my nail died fighting for," Gaku commented as he recalled the hardships his foot and hands went through for Tsumugi's choice of present.

"Oh! R.I.P. Dad's nails! You served the household well." He tapped Gaku's foot with his MagiKona wand.

The third present was a pair of MagiKona chopsticks. The fourth one was a MagiKona mug. The fifth one was a MagiKona plate. The sixth one was a MagiKona bowl. Nagi gave a big bear hug to his parents.

"I'm very happy, Mom, Dad. Thank you very much," he thanked sincerely. They both returned the hug.

"Thank you, Nagi. Mom wants you happy and healthy, remember that, okay?" She kissed his cheek. "And Mom loves you soooo much!"

"And Dad will do everything for you and your Mom." Gaku ruffled their jolly kid's hair. "I love you both to Japan and back!"

"Oh yeah!" Nagi jumped out of the sofa. "Can I have one more wish?"

Red hues painted Tsumugi's cheeks. "N-N-N-N-N-Nagi...! Your Dad and I j-j-j-j-j-j-just...!" She couldn't complete her statement in fluster. 

Gaku let out a heartily laugh. "Why not give it, Tsumugi? I don't mind kissing you under the mistletoe again." 

"B-B-B-B-But 6 minutes...!" Her head was covered in steam. She pledged not to play truth or dare again.

"OH NO! But you can't grant my wish without kissing!"

Gaku began wondering. What's something that has kissing as a pre-requisite? "What is it anyway, Son?"

But Tsumugi's brain was functioning differently. "G-G-Gaku! Are you sure it's only Magical Kokona you're watching with Nagi!?"

"Huh? Of course. He never asks for any other anime."

"But you two are watching until midnight!"

"Tsumugiー"

"I want a baby!" 

"I want a babyーWHAT?"

Gaku unconsciously, maybe subconsciously, said after hearing Nagi's request as the kid announced it in his loudest volume, pointing the MagiKona wand at the two perplexed adults.

Both Tsumugi and Gaku felt their bodies heated up by their redness from head to toe. 

"It should be a baby sister! Then we'll name her Kokona! If they're twins, the other one is Kinako!"

Tsumugi nervously laughed as she calmed down the exuberant kid, "Umm...Haha...Nagi, you can't just decide for the gender of a baby...Hahaha...Andー"

"Yosh! Tsumugi! Let's make Kokona and Kinako!" Gaku cheerfully invited as he scooped her in his arms. If he was able to kick and jump in his age, maybe he could still dance around with Tsumugi on the bed, right?

"G-G-G-G-G-G-Gaku-san!"

"Yehey!!!!!! You're the best, Dad!!!!!!" Nagi hopped around the living room. It was a wonder how he hasn't bumped against the Christmas tree yet.

And that's their first Christmas as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposedly around 2k words only...but I wrote this at home, hospital, taxi bay, and while watching over my cat sunbathe in his stroller... OTL
> 
> BUT I HAD FUN WRITING THIS!!! I hope my next Christmas one-shot is shorter lol (இ﹏இ`｡)
> 
> And because it's Christmas time...I wonder if I can write around 5 Christmas themed one-shots...So many ideas, can't write properly... (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
